The Kiss
by faithx5452
Summary: What if Maggie and Bianca gave into the attraction that’s been boiling between them for years? *FEMSLASH*


Disclaimer : I do not own the two characters of ABC's "All My Children", Maggie Stone or Bianca Montgomery. If I did, don't 'cha think they would've gotten together sooner?

Warnings : If you are not comfortable with the idea of two women in love with one another, then do not continue. If this does not offend you, please by all means continue

Author's Notes : Feedback is always appreciated!

"The Kiss"

By Faithx5452

"Why can't things ever be simple?" She wonders, staring into the darkness that engulfed the apartment. Maggie had left the courthouse soon after giving her statement; begrudgingly she admitted to herself that it was just the sight of Lena and Bianca together that caused her to leave. It wasn't the fact that Bianca was with another woman, Maggie had made it clear to the younger woman that she didn't much care what Bianca's sexual orientation was because she would always be Bianca in her eyes. No, it was the fact that the woman had to be Lena.

Lena who had lied, manipulated, and used Bianca as well as once aided Bianca's rapist Michael Cambias. Sometimes Bianca's ability to forgive people who had wronged her worried Maggie, a part of her wondering how far Bianca would let Lena hurt her until she realized that Lena was no good for her.

Ever since the rape of Bianca Montgomery, Maggie had found herself re-evaluating her feelings for her friend. Yes, she cared for Bianca but she never realized just how deeply those feelings ran until she had held Bianca's broken soul in her hands and revealed what Michael had done to her. Maggie had never felt so much hatred before in her life, not even her own good for nothing parents had been able to cause such anger to flourish. And yet, Maggie also never felt so helpless as she held her sobbing friend. She had never felt such joy than the day she and Bianca both saw the sonogram for the first time…Bianca had opened up her eyes and her heart to things she had never before experienced. She hoped that she had helped Bianca become more aware of how strong she could really be without the aide of Erica's words or Kendall's quick remarks.

Maggie was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the key turning in the lock, but she did hear the slam of the wooden door as well as felt the blinding light that suddenly lit the room. Blinking at the sudden brightness, it took Maggie a moment to register two things. One, the lights were too damn bright in they're apartment and two, something was up with the usually calm Bianca.

"Whoa, Bianca…what's wrong?" Maggie asked in concern, she had never seen her friend this angry since…well since Jackson had called off the wedding to Erica.

"Nothing, everything!" Bianca exclaimed, throwing her purse across the room where it landed on her bed without a sound.

Glancing from the couch to Bianca, Maggie realized that something had indeed gone down and wasn't about to step down from finding out what. "Okay, let's take a deep breathe and try this again." Maggie paused, noting Bianca's stare. Maggie inhaled deeply and motioned with her hands that Bianca should follow suite.

Despite the peculiar ness of it all, Bianca knew this was just Maggie being Maggie. So, deciding to humor her friend, she too inhaled.

"And out." Maggie breathed, exhaling deeply. "Now…what happened? Exactly." Maggie asked, noting that Bianca did seem a little calmer.

"Mom went after Kendall with a pair of scissors, she thought she was Michael." Bianca quickly added, not wanting to alarm Maggie.

"What does that have to do with you running in here like a bat out of hell?" Maggie asked, confusion written all over her face.

Bianca shook her head, as though the simple movement would rid her mind of Erica's words she heard only minutes before. Sitting down at they're computer, she logged on with all intention of booking a flight out of Pine Valley a.s.a.p. "You didn't hear what she said to Kendall, Maggie." Bianca insisted, her fingers tapping nervously on the keyboard as she waited for the internet to load.

"So why don't you tell me about it?" Maggie suggested softly, knowing that whenever Bianca began to tap things were seriously wrong.

"I can't, it's not like I don't want to tell you, but I just can't form words to explain it. I don't know if I even understand it." Bianca spoke the last part in wonder.

"Then let me help you try to understand it." Maggie begged, needing to feel some sort of closeness to Bianca, somehow knowing that Bianca was trying to reach out to her as much as Maggie was trying for her.

Bianca shook her head, "I can't do it Maggie, I have to get out of here as soon as possible. As…as far away as I can!" Bianca exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. She hated this, hated the self doubt and guilt her mother could make her feel without really trying to. Bianca had thought she had grown past it, that she didn't worry as much as how her actions would reflect on her mother. But once again, she somehow managed to bring more pain into her mother's life.

"Bianca, hey…listen to me." Maggie placed her hands on top of Bianca's, frowning softly as she took in how much Bianca was shaking. She knew that Bianca was overworking herself too much and it wouldn't be good for the baby. Without hesitation, she guided Bianca to the couch; all the while never letting go of Bianca. "You told me once that running never gets you anywhere, that if anything it'll only make you go round and round in circles until you get too dizzy to run anymore." Bianca nodded her head, not quite sure where Maggie was going with all of this.

"I stopped running because of you, Bianca. _You_ kept me rooted." Maggie spoke seriously, wanting Bianca to understand just how deeply Bianca had made an impact on Maggie's life. One of the things that both Maggie and her twin Frankie had shared was their urge to run for the hills whenever things got too tough or emotional. Instead of facing a problem, the Stone girls were more than happy to turn their backs.

"Let me return the favor…let me be the one that keeps you rooted this time, okay?" Maggie begged, wanting to tell Bianca more but fearing that the pregnant woman would be too overcome with the overload of emotional turmoil she already was feeling. Bianca unconsciously inched closer to Maggie so they're shoulders were barely touching, turning, they're faces were only mere inches apart.

"You'll keep me grounded?" Bianca whispered, her voice taking on a low whisper that she never heard come out of her mouth before. Maggie nodded, the ability to speak lost to her as her eyes seemed to focus solely on Bianca's lips. Slowly, they began to move towards each other like there was some sort of unknown force that was pulling them towards each other. They didn't try to fight against it or find a reason for it, they just let it happen. Because the best moments in life happen for no reason at all.

In an instant they're lips melted together, at first it started unsure but as the seconds passed and both girl realized that the other wasn't about to pull away anytime soon, the kiss became more confident.

Maggie's tongue lightly caressed Bianca's lips, asking for permission which Bianca gladly gave. Bianca couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as soon as Maggie's tongue touched hers. They're eyes closed as they lost themselves in the sensations of the kiss and each other, never wanting the moment to end.

Maggie remembers her first kiss; she had been twelve years old at the time and one of the local boys, also twelve, had asked if he could kiss her. At that age she couldn't understand why he would want to do such a thing, after all…boys were notoriously known for having cooties. He had replied in the only way a twelve year old could, 'Because we're friends and friends kiss each other.' At the time she felt his answer was reasonable so she had let him kiss her, it was nothing magical and she was too young to have anything to compare it to. Ever since then she had had her fair share of kisses with ex boyfriends, but it all seemed to pale in comparison to…this.

This angel whose lips seemed to be glossed lightly with a sweet ambrosia. Maggie couldn't help but wonder if this is what Eve had felt when she bit into the juicy forbidden apple; Maggie had forbade herself from daring to hope that she would be given another chance to show Bianca that she did care for her. But here she was, tasting the unattainable apple and loving every moment of it.

Kissing Lena had been odd from the very beginning, yes, they're airport kiss may have been considered highly romantic but for Bianca it had been a spur of a moment. At the time she didn't know how to tell Lena she wanted her to stay, so she had acted out erratically. Ever since they're show of PDA at the airport, the kisses that followed and after the rape had been more and more uncomfortable for Bianca. But she had gone along with it all, convincing herself that Maggie would never be hers and she had been fully willing to accept Lena into her heart. How wrong she was.

Ever the hopeless romantic, Bianca had read stories that went into great detail of how a kiss can bring someone so much bliss from just the simple contact of lips. But feeling Maggie's lips upon hers, so delicate yet loving, she knew that not even the most romantic novel could put into words how she felt. Kissing Maggie, it was like she had finally found her inner peace.

Finally, the need for air caused them to separate from the other's lips. Though, they stayed maybe a few inches apart. Bianca found herself wrapped up in Maggie's embrace; somehow they had maneuvered themselves so they were both lying down on the couch, neither girl on top. Ever since the rape, Maggie had been sure that she would never put Bianca in the position when she would be looming over the brunette.

"That was…um, wow." Bianca breathed; taking in Maggie's closed eyes and still half parted lips. "Maggie?" Bianca asked after a moment of silence passed.

"Uh-huh?" Maggie answered dazed, her eyes still closed as she felt the lingering ghost-like touch of Bianca's lips on hers.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked, worried that she had somehow broke Maggie, despite how ridiculous the thought was.

"Mm-hm." Maggie replied, her tone taking on a dreamlike quality that Bianca had never heard before and it warmed her knowing that she had been the one to cause that. Not Tim, not Henry, but her. Softly nudging Maggie in the shoulder, Bianca playfully teased Maggie when she saw how flushed the blonde's face was getting from the kiss.

"Don't make me use the hose on you."

Maggie's eyes opened to reveal the desire that she was barely able to contain, "Oh, please do." She breathed, her tone husky with desire. Gulping softly at such open desire, Bianca could only smile. After all these years, she still couldn't believe that people found her attractive.

Unwillingly, Bianca's eyes slowly made they're way back to where the computer was and the tickets that waited for Bianca's escape. "I still have to get out of here." Bianca softly reminded, not wanting to break the moment or what was being shared between them. Of all the bad timings for something so wonderful to happen, she bitterly mused.

"I know." Maggie paused, looking into Bianca's soulful ones she couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face. "Which is why I'm going with you." Maggie added.

"No, Maggie I can't ask you to give up you're pre-med position." Bianca instantly protested, beginning to stand but Maggie gently pulled her back down into the soft cushions of the couch.

"You're right…you can't, because I've already decided." Maggie's voice held no room for discussion, if anything Bianca knew that once Maggie had her mind set on something she wouldn't go ahead any other way then the way she intended. Still, Bianca felt she was asking too much and didn't hesitate to tell Maggie this.

Maggie shook her head in disbelief, still not believing how Bianca could feel like Maggie didn't want to be a part of her life. "Bianca, don't you get it? You're my home…as long as I'm with you, I'll know you'll always be there waiting for me." Maggie whispered, her words bringing tears to Bianca's eyes.

"God…for a straight girl you sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Bianca joked, wiping at the tears before the waterworks could really begin. She highly doubted that an emotional pregnant woman would be something Maggie found attractive at this moment.

"What can I say?" Maggie asked, shrugging her shoulders innocently. "You bring out a side of me I never knew existed."

"Even so, I should probably call Uncle Jack and see how mom's doing." Bianca once again began to rise but found Maggie not willing to let go of her.

"You're uncle Jack is with her, I'm sure she's fine." Maggie assured, not wanting to give up her comfy Bianca-shaped pillow.

"But what about Kendall? And Reggie?" With each name of her family members, Bianca's worry began to slowly rise until she was on the edge of panicking.

"Bianca, they're all alright. If anything happened, I'm sure we'd know." Maggie could clearly see that Bianca wasn't all that reassured or convinced that everything was fine with her family. Given they're past history, the word 'fine' wouldn't be used to define either of the situations they had found themselves in.

Sitting up with her back against the couch, Maggie pulled Bianca onto her lap and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist to support her. "You're family is going to be fine. Kendall's fine, Reggie's fine, Jack's fine, and you're mother…she's more than capable of being fine."

"What about us? Are we fine?" Bianca nervously asked, she was tempted to put it off for later and just enjoy the feeling of Maggie but in her heart she knew she couldn't risk another let down that Maggie was still straight and nowhere near crossing the border into Bianca land. Her heart can only take so much heartbreak until it can't break anymore.

"I think it's safe to say we're definitely fine." Maggie smiled, her eyes expressing all the love she held for Bianca that she couldn't put into words at the moment.

"Bianca, we've got all the time in the world. But right now, it's just you and me. Okay?" Maggie whispered, stroking Bianca's cheek lovingly.

Nodding, Bianca smiled at the shorter girl who seemed to have matured beyond her years during the past few months. "Okay."

With that, Maggie leaned in and captured Bianca's willing lips with her own. Perhaps they couldn't fend off Erica's misconceptions of the baby or the question of who really killed Michael Cambias, but at this moment in time they were able to shut out the world for at least one night. After all the heartache and pain they both endured, they deserved all the happiness they could find with one another.

End


End file.
